


lavender gloves

by americananirvana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell x Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, hospital!AU, nurse! dan, phanfic, sick! phil, this is really cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: in which phil is a tired, sick patient in the hospital and dan is his much too pretty nurse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was blown away by the response to my other oneshots. thank you all so so so much.

phil didn't ask to get a high fever.

phil didn't ask to be checked into the hospital.

phil didn't ask to be taken care of by a cute nurse with dimples and lavender gloves.

he got all of those things anyway.

phil groaned at his throbbing headache and curled up deeper in the pile of pillows and blankets he had built over himself. he heard the  _click clack_ of what he knew were dan's footsteps. the door let out a quiet creak as his nurse pushed the door open with a grin, dimples catching phil's attention.

dan moved to the side of phil's bed, where he pulled a pair of light purple gloves from a box. 

"and how are you today?" he asked, a laugh evident in his voice as he appraised the fort phil had built.

"fight me." phil just mumbled back half heartedly, a blush rising to his already flushed face.

dan laughed loudly this time, and replied, 

"i wouldn't dare. you're in obvious superior health to me right now."

phil just stuck his tongue out at the pretty boy and burrowed under his blankets.

dan's eyes are pretty.

he hears the squeak as dan plops himself down on the hospital supplied rolling chair to push himself over to the computer and check on phil's vitals.

he still has his lavender gloves on, and the color looks so pretty on him.

"you look good in lavender." phil says, voice muffled by the layers of blankets he was under.

dan spins around with a smirk.

"are you trying to seduce me? i like to be wined and dined first, babe."

phil rolls his eyes, but the red is rising to his cheeks again. 

"fine," he responds. "let's get coffee after i get over this shitty fever."

"language," dan chides.

but as he leaves, he kisses phil's forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a kudos or a comment!! have a great day :^)


End file.
